


Anything

by seraphim_grace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/seraphim_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam made a deal with Lucifer, but the terms aren't quite what he expected - smutty one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

Sam found the cell phone in his pocket the next morning when it rang. He hurt, his back stung and he ached like he had overworked himself at his katas. He had collapsed, fully clothed in a pair of some one else's slacks and a sweater, unto his bed and slept so deeply he thought he might be dead. Till the phone rang.

He flipped it open with a grunt. "Be at the park, three fifteen, the second street lamp by the ice cream vendor." It was Lucifer who sounded more cogent than anyone had the right to at, he squinted at the clock, six fifteen in the morning. "Alone." Then before Sam could answer him about whether or not he wanted to attend he hung up.

He showered, the soap on the loofah stung his back where Lucifer had placed the needles and piercings, gone now, but the ring in his navel was still there. He had even given him some ointment to stop it getting infected. It wasn't how he expected Lucifer to behave. The demon had assured him that this was all for the pretties and not for him, but it was still more kindness than he expected.

He had showered there when Lucifer was done with him, and been dressed in Lucifer's clothes before being given an hour to sit and just think over what was happening, and what he had agreed to before he was driven back to the motel he shared with his brother.

They had weighed heavily in his head all the way home, and he expected them to haunt him in his sleep. He didn't dream.

 

His breakfast tasted like ash in his mouth, "Dean," he said, "I have some stuff," He didn't know why he wanted to meet Lucifer, but he would, as he'd said, he'd do anything, and this sacrifice he could make for the world.

"Research, sure yeah," Dean said licking at his fork for the last of the egg.

 

He was distracted all morning. He pretended to read the book in front of him before Dean got antsy just looking at him and had to go for a run.

He showered again, and used the ointment, which stung like a bastard, on his piercing. The sharpie markers that the demon had used to mark him as Lucifer's property had stained his skin. "This is my sigil" Lucifer had said, "used to mark my protection and those things that I owned." He ran his fingers over the grey mark and considered having it done properly before he met Lucifer.

He had pulled on a jacket and was halfway to the door before he realised he had even made his mind up.

 

The tattoo parlour was a door between two larger shops. In fact if not for Dean having pointed it out once before as having an artist with the best tits he had seen pierced he wouldn't have even known it was there. He went down the little alleyway and up the steps into the shop proper. There was a girl there having a full length image on her back. "Can I help you?" the man said wiping his hands on his apron.

"I," Sam began, "I want a tattoo." It was amazing how easy it was to say it after he had made the decision, as quickly as he had. "I want a caltrop." The man raised a thick black eyebrow and asked where. Sam showed him the mark on his hip, the tattooist showed him the chair and quoted a price. It was much less than Sam had expected.

The man used the demon's drawing as a guide. It didn't hurt, not like Sam had expected, the one on his chest had hurt, but it stung. It took maybe ten minutes then the man covered the design in thick Vaseline and covered it with saran wrap. He even admired Sam's piercing.

 

Afterwards Sam wandered out into the streets, he still had over an hour till he was due to meet Lucifer, his stomach churned at the thought, and he wouldn't admit it might have been excitement. He had a pepper mint tea and a banana to calm his nerves and possibly settle his stomach. It was all he had eaten other than the few awkward mouthfuls of oatmeal at breakfast.

He found himself sitting on the bench where Lucifer had said he'd meet him and just waited.

 

Lucifer was exactly on time. He showed up in a long black limousine and just opened the door. Sam's mouth went dry looking at him. He knew what he wanted. "Get in." Lucifer said, and Sam did.

He sat on the chair facing Lucifer. He wore a black Cerutti suit and smelt of lemons and verbena. Sam's palms felt sweaty. Neither said anything for a long minute as the car pulled away, then Lucifer closed the thick glass partition locking them in. Sam's stomach flip flopped.

"You look tired, didn't you sleep well?" Lucifer said crossing his legs and showing off a hint of black silk sock.

"I had a lot on my mind." Sam lied, he'd slept like a corpse, but such sleep wasn't really restful.

Lucifer didn't answer that. "You know what I want." He answered calmly.

"I said I'd do anything," Sam told him bluntly.

"perhaps," Lucifer snorted out a laugh, "but then you don't have to want it. Do you want it?" He was leaning forward, looking at him over the lenses of his glasses. His eyes were the colour of honey, but hard and brittle.

Sam didn't answer, he just leant forward, "anything," he repeated the promise he had made, as if to himself. Lucifer lowered his leg and Sam undid his button fly with clumsy fingers and drew out the man's cock. Even this smelt of lemon and verbena as he drank him in with his nose. He ran his cheek along the soft, fragile skin as his fingers reached underneath for the velvet texture of his scrotum.

There was a song playing through the car, the man had a strange nasal voice and was singing in French.

"C'est le malaise du moment  
L'épidémie qui s'étend  
La fete est finie on descend  
Les pensées qui glacent la raison

He ran the meat of his tongue along Lucifer's cock before he lifted it with a cold hand and lifted it into his mouth, it tasted of soap and salt, and thick dark wool. He sucked on him gently as the flesh raised and hardened against the roof of his mouth. Lucifer didn't lay his hand on Sam's head, he made no movement as if he didn't even notice.

Paupières baissées, visage gris  
Surgissent les fantomes de notre lit  
On ouvre le loquet de la grille  
Du taudit qu'on appelle maison.

Sam began to hum along to the simple repetitive rhythm of the song because so much depended on him pleasing this man. But around him the nasal voice sang in English, "protect me from what I want, protect me from what I want, protect me from what I want, protege moi, protege moi."

Lucifer pushed him back at that and undid the fly on his trousers with a deft hand. There was no tenderness between them. He roughly manhandled Sam's cock, bringing it to a quick and painful erection before he pushed down his trousers. From a compartment in the door he brought out a tin of Vaseline and worked two fingers into Sam as the man continued to sing his strange French love song.

"Sommes nous les jouets du destin  
Souviens toi des moments divins  
Planants, éclatés au matin  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls  
Perdus les reves de s'aimer  
Les temps où on avait rien fait  
Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls"

Sam pushed himself back on the intruding fingers, glad it hurt, glad he didn't   
enjoy it, glad that Lucifer was forcing this on him, that Lucifer cared for no pleasure but his own. As he pushed down Sam's jeans he saw the covered tattoo and smirked into the collar of Sam's sweatshirt, rubbed his nose against the mark he had left there, and then opened his mouth. He swabbed the skin down with a quick wet swipe of his tongue before sinking in his teeth and sucking, working Sam roughly with two fingers, and his thumb pressed against the bare hip to hold him in place. The Vaseline was slimy and cold and Sam found that he liked that, that Lucifer's fingers were strong and hot, but slick and cool at the same time.

Lucifer smelled of musk and lemon and verbena. He smelt crisp and lusty, he had taken off his glasses, but Sam couldn't remember when. Lucifer's mouth was sucking and biting and then he was jerked forward by the fingers in his ass and the thumb pressing on his hip, brought up as Lucifer twisted and pulled and his teeth pulled away the saran wrap over the new tattoo, and ran his tongue over the distinct lines of the sigil, and laying an almost gentle kiss against it, before tonguing his navel relentlessly and pulling on the ring there with his teeth. Sam couldn't help but cast his head back and cry out a little at the pleasure pain of it.

It felt sinful.

The song changed.

This one was heavier, more suited to the heavy panting they were both doing. Sam was so hard it hurt, and Lucifer was slick with saliva and precum.

"here I lay  
still and breathless  
just like always  
still I want some more."

There were two male voices this time, Sam gave himself up to the fingers and the teeth and the wash of hot breath and the heavy bass and the strange two voices. He wanted.

"Tell me," Lucifer husked into the bowl of his hips, "tell me."

"roll the windows down  
this cool night air is curious  
let the whole world look in  
who cares who sees anything  
I'm your passenger"

"Fuck me," Sam said, "fuck me so hard I can't walk again, take that hard cock of yours and fuck me till I can taste your semen at the back of my throat, I'm your creature."

With a low and rather sexy chuckle Lucifer lowered him unto the head of his cock and pushed him down. He placed both hands on his hips and pushed Sam's away to the head rest and the seat belt clip as he began to move him, thrusting into him with about as much care as if he was a cheap prostitute he had paid for his pleasure.

"drop these down and  
put them on me

His upthrust stole the air from Sam's chest.

nice cool seats  
there to cushion your knees

Lucifer buried his face into the curve of Sam's shoulder, biting down with a grunt, "tight," he murmured, "so fucking tight."

now to calm me  
take me around again

"Harder," Sam gasped into the headrest, "please, harder."

just don't pull over  
this time would you please drive faster

Lucifer obliged him, thrusting up hard and throwing his fuck into him.

roll the windows down  
this cool night air is curious

His right hand was flailing by the door, searching about for something to grab, he wanted to, he didn't know, he wanted…

let the whole world look in  
who cares who sees what tonight roll these misty windows down  
to catch my breath again

His orgasm was pooling in his stomach and Lucifer had barely touched him, but he wanted, he was so close, he needed.

and then go and go and go just drive me home  
then back again

He came with a grunted scream and an arched back, pushing Lucifer even deeper inside him.

here I lay just like always  
don't let me go

Lucifer ran his thumb over the tattoo of his sigil, pressing hard against it as he came himself with a grunt.

take me to the edge"

Sam collapsed against Lucifer's chest, his thighs on either side of Lucifer's and just struggled to catch his breath.


End file.
